Braxton Brother's
by jalenbremmer
Summary: Brax begins to have unnatural thoughts about his younger brother, Heath. WARNING! slash/incest! Kyle & Casey introduced soon. Other character's also!
1. Shower & Piss

_Heath had just gotten home after a date with Bianca. As he walked in the door, he noticed Kyle was sleeping on the lounge again because Leah's has anxiety problems, it seemed as if Brax was in bed too and Casey was obviously next door._

Heath P.O.V

"God I need a shower." I stood there and looked over at Kyle hoping I didn't wake him. I took of my shirt and jeans in the living room and through them on the ground, now standing in just my underwear. "Man I'm horny", as I grab my dick through my underwear, I begin to stroke it through the fabric, man I just wish Bianca came over. I suppose I can just have a wank in the shower.

I got in the bathroom and took off my underwear. Man I was already sporting a boner! I got in the shower and began to stroke myself. The hot water ran over my body as I continued to stroke my long tanned cock.

Brax P.O.V

Fucking Heath is so loud when he gets home and showers! Damn, now I need to pee! I got out of bed and through on some boxers. Our bathroom door didn't have a lock, so I knocked. "Heath! I need to piss, can I come in?" No response, but I was bloody busting, so I just opened the door and went in. "Errrr!" screamed Heath. Holy crap! Heath was masturbating! "What the fuck," I yelled! Heath turned to look at me, still masturbating. "Get the fuck out you fucker," yelled an obviously embarrassed Heath. I jumped out and closed the door. I decided to go piss out in the yard.

Man it was a nice night. I went around the side to pee. I got out my dick and started. As I was peeing, in the corner off my eye I saw Jett having a peak through his window. I got a massive thrill and decided to give him a show. Someone was watching me, they were staring at my dick.

I dropped my boxers. I started to jack off, right there! I rubbed over my chest and played with my nipples! It was so intense I began thrusting. Strangely my thoughts went to Heath in the shower. His naked body under the warm shower water, the way his biceps flexed when he was jacking his massive dick. I snapped out of it and noticed Jett was still watching me as I began to cum. "Fuck!" I whispered loudly! I thought I'd give him a good finish, so I got the cum off my finger and licked it off. I've known for ages that Jett was gay, whenever he used to come over with VJ, he would stare at me as I walked around without my shirt on! Oh well, I gave the little fag something he wont ever forget! I put on my boxers, walked back inside and saw Heath coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a towel. I felt my dick stir in my boxers.

"Hot noises you make when you spank your monkey bro," I said as I walked past.

"Fuck you faggot!" replied Heath, "next time don't watch." Heath walked straight past me and I turned around. "Loser," I yelled. As Heath walked away he got to his room and opened the door. As he walked in his removed his towel and for a split second I saw his butt. God it was a nice butt for a guy. It was nice, big and tanned! Wait! What am I thinking, I'm not gay! Not to mention Heath is my brother! Nah, you know what, I just appreciate a fine ass when I see one!

I stood there thinking for a minute, but then went to my bedroom, took off my boxers and went to bed.

So hey everyone! So later on, I will obviously bring in some more Heath and Brax, but also a little Jett and Brax, nothing major though. I plan to bring in Casey and Kyle later. Maybe even Dex.


	2. The Underwear

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Kyle wakes up with an obvious morning wood situation. He decides to go to the bathroom to sort it out.

Kyle P.O.V

This is why I hate not having my own bedroom! I wake up almost every morning with a boner, and I can't masturbate on the lounge because one of my brother's might walk out. I walked in the bathroom and decided to sit on the toilet to masturbate. I pulled off my boxers and began to stroke. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of underwear. They were tightie whites, so they were obviously Heath's. I swear that guy walks around in those all the damn time, it's like he wants us to see his bulge. I know he is my brother and all, but Heath is extremely hot. Like last night when he came home after his date, I watched him strip and grab his bulge. What the hell! I went over and picked up his underwear. I began to stroke my erection and sniff Heath's underwear. They were so warm, this was making me extremely horny. I began to lick the inside, front of his underwear, getting the instant buzz that I was licking his dick and balls! I was getting into it and so I decided to put on his underwear! I stood up and pulled them up. I continued to masturbate through Heath's underwear. I was getting so hot and I began panting!

*knock, knock* "Oi! Kyle can I get in there, I need to shower!" yelled Brax. Just as I heard him, I began to cum in Heath's underwear. "Ohh, fuck!" I whispered.

"Are you okay buddy?" asked Brax

"Yep fine." I replied.

I quickly took off Heath's underwear and put them on the bathroom vanity while I pissed. I quickly through on my boxers and ran out to let Brax in.

"Hey gorgeous," said Brax

"Shut up idiot," I replied. I decided I'd go for a surf. I quickly chucked on my boardies and got my board. "Hey Kyle, wait up!" I heard Heath yell. He appeared around the corner, in only his boardies, I couldn't take my eyes away from his body, I honestly just wanted to lick his chest. "I'll come for a surf."


	3. Surf Club Showers

Chapter 3

Down at the beach, Heath and Kyle emerged from the waters.

Kyle P.O.V

Heath is actually a babe! I want him. I've never wanted anyone so badly! We ran up to our towels and started to head off home. "I get a shower first!" I told Heath.

"Dude, Casey and Tamara are probably in there," said Heath, "let's just go to the showers at the surf club." Oh crap! That would mean I'd have to be naked in front of Heath! Shit what if I pop a boner!

Heath looked at me because I hadn't replied. He looked puzzled and amused.

"Don't tell me your afraid of being around me naked," Heath laughed.

"Of course not idiot, shut up," I snapped back.

"Woah! I'm just saying, I don't want you to feel threatened by Heath junior," Heath was definitely amusing himself.

"As if you douche," I replied. We reached the showers and they were empty. Heath and I walked in and went to the bench near the showers. I took off my boardies and underwear and ran into the showers. I stood under the hot water, hoping that Heath goes on the other side. But no, he walked in and stood directly next to me! I tried not to look, but it was too hard! I had a small peek at his cock! Man it was like 7 inches flaccid! It was so hot standing there naked next to my big brother, who was definitely big!

Heath P.O.V

Um, I don't know what to do. I think Kyle is checking out my package! What the hell is going on, first Brax last night and now Kyle! I turned to face Kyle to wash the left side of my body when I noticed he had an erection! What the fuck, Kyle can't be gay! He is a Braxton! Now I'm definitely straight, but I can't just stand here without knowing if my brother is gay or not! "Kyle can you get that soap and wash my back," I asked to see what happens.

"Um, I suppose so," replied Kyle. I felt Kyle's hands touch my wet skin. He rubbed the soap around my shoulders and began to go deeper. He got to the end of my back and stopped. That wasn't what I expected! Suddenly, I felt the soap go down to my butt. He began to wash my butt, as I stood there and to be honest I was enjoying it! He stopped again and I went to move when suddenly he turned me around, pushed me against the wall and kiss me. I was beyond shocked! My brother wasn't just gay, but he was gay for me! I let the kiss go on for a second, before I pushed him off! I turned off the shower and ran home in my towel. I don't know what just happened, but for a second there I kind of felt good!


	4. Like Old Times Brother

Chapter 4

Heath P.O.V

I'm not entirely sure what just happened! But Kyle hands feeling up my butt was actually so hot! I know, what I am thinking! I'm engaged to Bianca. No, this was definitely just because of the sensation, nothing else!

I got home to find Brax sitting at the dinner table. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was eating cereal. "Hey Brax," I said.

"Hey Heath, there is cereal over there," he replied. I sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure can," he replied.

"Um, remember when we were in high school and sometimes we would sit together and watch porn?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it bro," quiered Brax

"Well remember those few times we masturbated together on the lounge. Well do you feel like doing it again?" I asked, ready for a no and punch in the face. Brax turned to me looking amused and cheekily smiled.

"Yeah sure Heath, I don't see why not," he replied laughing. I stood up and removed my towel.

"Shit Heath, that's fucking massive," said Brax as he starred at my cock. So back in high school, Brax and I would get home from school at 3, Casey didn't get back until 4. So occasionally, Brax would go to Dad's old porn stash and we would get naked and jack off together.

Brax .

I stood up, I already had a boner! I got one when Heath suggested we masturbate together! I got up and took off my towel. Heath looked over and saw my cock and he licked his lips and patted the seat next to him. I jumped on the small two seater lounge. It was way too small for two naked men, so my thigh was on top of his and we were touching shoulders. "No porn Heath, so we have to visualise," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

I sat there trying to visualise and then it started.

_I'm in the shower and Heath walks in. He takes off all his clothes and gets in behind me._

"_I want to fuck you hard big brother," Heath says._

"_Get in deep baby brother," I replied. Heath gently began to slide his cock into my butt and began to get faster. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck me Heath," I screamed!_

"_Shh, Brax you'll wake up Casey," said Heath._

"_I want him to see this," I said, "his two big brothers having hot shower sex!"_

Before the fantasy could go on, I suddenly reached my climax and squirted all over my chest! I even got some on my face. Heath looked over and he laughed.

Heath P.O.V

Fuck Brax looks so hot! Look at all that cum! Wait. No. I'm just jacking off, not looking at Brax.

I was having trouble reaching my climax and I had to hurry because Casey would be in for breakfast soon! "Do you want some help baby brother," asked Brax.

"Um, what do you mean," I asked Brax, a little scared for the response. Before I could say anything, he put his mouth around my hard cock and began giving me a blowjob.

"Whoa, um, ok, " I babbled. But this was too amazing, Brax was sucking my cock like nobody ever has! I quickly reached my climax and tried to get him off, but he didn't budge. I shot my load in his mouth. I was so caught up in the moment I started to scream, "FUCK, OH FUCK YEAH!" Brax lifted his head and kissed me, mixing our saliva and my cum.

"What the hell!" yelled Casey!


	5. Caught by Casey & the Bedroom

Chapter 5

Casey P.O.V

"Fuck, what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed. Brax stood up revealing his erection and cum covered chest.

"Casey, I promise you it's not what it looks like," Brax yelled.

"Oh really?" I replied, "Because it looks like you just both masturbated and kissed each other! Fuck, you're bloody brothers!" Heath stood up also with an erection. He walked over to me and grabbed me. "What the fuck, piss off faggot," I yelled! He pulled me to the floor and laid on top of me. I could feel his erection touching my chest. "If you tell anyone Casey, I will fucking kill you okay?" screamed Heath. "I have a fiancé, so you didn't see anything." Brax tried to push him off. It was weird, my two brothers, who I looked up to were fighting above me naked. "Heath, calm down, he wont say anything!" explained Brax.

"Brax! You gave me a blowjob and I came in your mouth!" yelled Heath, "not to mention you kissed me afterward!" I looked at Brax in horror.

"You gave Heath a blowjob!" I yelled.

"You know what Casey, yes I did! And it was delicious. Having my baby brother push my head down on his cock and tasting his cum was amazing!" Brax explained, seeming pleased with himself.

"FUCK! No, I cant do this!" I yelled and ran out.

Heath P.O.V

Shit what if Casey tells someone! I love Bianca. I looked up at Brax and we looked in each other's eyes. You know what, I kind of liked doing that with Brax, it was hot! "What do you want to do now Heath?" asked Brax, "about Casey?"

"Well forget Casey, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it Heath, you can tell me anything, I mean I pretty much just gave you the best blowjob ever," Brax said.

"I think I'm bi-sexual," I explained, "I mean I really enjoyed that just then."

"Heath, I'm going to tell you something too!" Brax begun to explain, "I'm gay."

"Wait really!?" I replied in shock, "how many guys have you been with?" Brax looked amused as he began to tell me.

"You were the 5 guy I've ever been with!" Brax explained, "first was Dean Mason in high school, second was Angelo, third was Romeo, forth was some guy I met at a club and then you."

"Wait! Angelo and Romeo are gay," I said in surprise.

"Romeo seduced me at the gym! We fucked in the office." Brax explained. I began to get a erection again, my other one had gone down a few minutes ago. Brax looked down.

"Yum," he said, licking his lips, "How about we go in your bedroom and you give that to me."

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled as I ran behind Brax. Brax had such a good body! He was fit and his ass was so sexy. We got to my room and he bend over my bed. "Just fuck me Heath, I don't care if you want to picture Bianca, just do it!" demanded Brax. Without hesitation, I decided to go in raw. Brax wasn't even tight. "Dude you ass isn't even tight," I said.

"That's because I've had 4 other cocks up it already," said Brax. I began to enter his and thrust.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" screamed Brax, "harder baby brother, tell me how hot I am."

"You're so hot Brax, I love fucking my big brother!" I yelled as I continued to thrust into his ass, pulling his hair as I did so.

Kyle P.O.V

I'd just gotten home. "Heath, bro, we need to talk," I yelled. I could faintly hear Heath's voice coming from his room, so I walked over to it. "Fuck, you ass is so amazing," yelled Heath. I stood there in shock, who was Heath having sex with? Bianca was at work. "Oh yeah Heath, give it to me, cum inside me," screamed Brax. I was in pure shock! Brax and Heath, two of the straightest guys I know were in his room having sex! This was too hot. I had an obvious erection and decided to open to door a little bit! I straight away so Heath ramming Brax's ass! Watching Heath was so hot, the way his butt flexed when he thrusted into Brax's ass! I began to rub my erection through my boardies.

*knock, knock* "Hello, Brax..Heath..Casey," yelled a voice. I quickly ran out, it was Jett. "Hey Jett what do you want?!" I demanded. But I forgot something, my erection was pretty much visible in my boardies. "Whoa! Kyle you have a massive boner," said Jett.


End file.
